ucscfdm20cs10fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:UCSC FDM20C SPRING 2010 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' unregistered user? Who is this random person? You should definitely sign up and work more! That unregistered user was me, Reilly, I made some edits without realizing I wasn't logged in and I don't know any way to make it show it was me I also made a few unregistered user edits this afternoon before I registered Poppynogood 04:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup, did the same, editing the assignements section as unregistered for a spell before I realized that being logged into wikipedia doesn't tranfer to this site. I caught it after a couple of paragraphs and am registered now as Flordevida 09:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What do people want to see on this page? So what are some things that people think would be fun or helpful to have on this wiki? lets use this space to brainstorm some ideas for good content that will make this a success. I'll start it off, I think posting notes from class and especially notes on reading if you've done them. Lets also share some methods we used to prepare for the midterm and what you think you could have done better. Whoever has a scanner to upload notes with, lets get on it. Reimahon 18:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) re: notes I've been doing written notes that I was planning on uploading tonight, for all the readings. I think that would be the most helpful, as talking about the reading will help to go over the major ideas for the class and help for final studying. I actually posted a message on the community portal going over the ideas that Riley had mentioned, so at least we know there is (somewhat) of a desire to use the wiki!! I'm planning on making an announcement in class today so that hopefully we can attract more people to use the wiki. Also, I think that as the class goes on, we'll find the discussion functions of the wiki to be most helpful. I'm thinking specifically of the the written proposal we're going to have to write in a few weeks. I guess we'll see huh? -Daniel Changing the page format Hey. I noticed there wasn't an easy/well-defined way to see the pages available from this wiki (besides just the ones that have been recently edited/created) so I'm going to make a list of all the main pages that I can find and put it on this home page. Kosher? -Clomen Nature 08:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also I changed some of the formatting a little. Hm- looks like once you have a certain number of headings, that "Contents" box shows up at the top of the page. Should we try to remove it (there might be a tag that suppresses it) or should it stay? Also also, does anybody like the "Latest activity" thing on this page? I think it's pretty pointless (since there's both a link to "Recent changes" AND a whole box for "Latest activity" right there on the left panel) and just makes the page look weird. What do you think? -Clomen Nature 09:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Update: I found a way to suppress the table of contents, you just add " " to the page. So should we suppress it or keep it guys? -Clomen Nature 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I say get rid of it, that sounds best to me. It sounds like you have experience in formatting wikis, so I think you should go for it - Daniel.kagan 02:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. Removed the pointless "Latest activity" thing and suppressed the default table of contents. -Clomen Nature 04:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I kind of liked it dude. I won't change it back if you have consensus, though. Fdm20cgsiegel 04:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha well you're part of the consensus! Perhaps you would like to justify it being brought back? ::::::The reasons against are: ::::::* There is a duplicate "Latest activity" box on the sidebar of every pages. ::::::* There is also a link on the sidebar that takes you to "Recent changes". -Clomen Nature 04:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I found the recent changes link a minute later and felt foolish, lol. My consensus is given! Fdm20cgsiegel 04:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Projects page? I don't mean a student page, but a page with links to all the projects we've seen in class. I don't know how to create a page, but I'd be more than happy to waste some time on it if it was there...Fdm20cgsiegel 15:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : For those who haven't seen your idea already: Projects -Clomen Nature 04:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm going through her slides and trying to dig up youtube videos and stuff. I'm not an artist, so I'd appreciate anyone who has a better description of what's going on with these projects making some edits, lol. Fdm20cgsiegel 04:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC)